I Feel Your Pain
by Alexander Butters
Summary: Ash comes across a new trainer, and learns how much pain a Pokemon can really take, and how much they are willing to suffer in order to protect their trainer.


11/1/10

...

His eyes are bright with excitement: His skin tingles in the sunlight as he prepares himself mentally for the next battle. With a smooth gesture of habit, the young man turns his cap around to the back of his head.

On his shoulder, smiling calmly, a yellow rat-type creature(a Pokemon) known as a Pikachu nuzzles the young man's neck.

The young man's black hair covers the creature, and its soft fur tickles his skin, making the young man laugh. "Hey, Pikachu, cut it out!" he says gently, unable to hide his affections for the creature.

The details of the young man is this: He wears blue jeans and a sleeveless black vest which has a yellow stripe in the middle. Under the vest is a white, short-sleeved shirt. The hat he wears is red with a white center, and within the center is a green L-like shape.

His hair is black like the throat of a penguin: Common, yet still beautiful.

Ahead of him, at least a hundred feet away, stands a seemingly older man with dark gray hair and bits of stubble under his nose and around his chin. The clothes he wears are this: Brown pants and a light gray long-sleeve shirt. The sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows. His clothes are very plain, having no desgins on them at all.

The older man stands with a small, unevolved Piggy at his right, which caws softly, as if speaking to its trainer.

A Piggy, in a blunt sense, is a bird that- if evolved- can become much larger and stronger if given the chance. In this state, however, the young man across the field feels very sure that he can win the battle since the bird is at such a weak level.

"I guess thats what they must think of seeing you, too," says the young man, looking at the Pikachu on his shoulder. "They under estimate how powerful you really can be, since I didn't allow you to evolve, either."

A Pikachu is able to evolve once more into a Raichu. But this one is too stuborn to evolve, or enter its own pokeball after a battle. However, it obeys its trainer and never fails to return the young man's effections back to him.

"Young man," the older one calls across the field. "State your name."

"Huh..?" The young man looks up and puts of a serious expression. "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" he says proudly. "And what about you?" he asks.

"Zael Garnish, from Pallet Town." The older man gestures to the small bird at his side. "This is Kiki, my Piggy."

A raw heat blazes across Ash's face, feeling sheepish for not introducing his own Pokemon. "A Piggy, huh?" he saysm regaining his composure. "Well, this fellow right here is Pikachu." Throwing out a pointing finger, he adds, "And we're going to take you down, Zael Garnish!"

Zael gives the young man a low bow of his head. "It's nice to meet you," he replies with a small smile.

"Yeah, same here." says Ash, smiling politely. "So- are you ready to battle?"

"Ready when you are." answers the other trainer. His Piggy walks out into the field and waits without comand.

"All right, looks like its going to be a quick battle, wouldnt you say, Pikachu?" Ash says cheerfully.

"Pika pika!" says the rat creature, agreeably.

"Go show 'im what you're made of!" cries Ash.

With that, Pikachu leaps off of his shoulder and runs out into the field, then waits.

From across the field, Zael braces his feet into the earth and stares ahead at Ash and his Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned..." whispers Zael, his expression dark.

"Go Pikachu! Let's start it off with bolt tackle!" cries Ash.

"Pika!" the rat creature runs ahead on all fours, an inner-glow of electricity burning around its body. It builds speed, and so does the power of its attack. Mere inches away from the Piggy, Pikachu leaps at the bird, aiming for its chest.

Just then, the Piggy leaps up into the air, avoiding the attack, then it whirls around and drops out of the sky, its beak aiming down at the Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu, above you!" shouts Ash.

The yellow-creature looks up, flinches, then leaps out of the way just before the bird strikes the ground.

The earth around the bird explodes in a dramatic display of power- dirt and clumps of grass breaking apart and flying through the sky.

"Gaarh..!"

Pikachu looks around in confusion. "Pika..?"

"Wha-?" Ash looks ahead and sees the trainer Zael clutching his face, blood flowing out of his nose. "Hey!" Ash takes a step forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kiki." the man says softly, looking over to his Piggy, who stares at him with worried eyes. "...continue."

With a short battle-cry, the Piggy leaps into the air and soars towards Pikachu.

"What just happened?" asks Ash to himself quietly. "It was almost as if he felt his Pokemon's pain, but... Pokemon aren't that weak; it takes a lot more to make them bleed, and they've never cried out in pain..." Frowning, Ash adjusts his hat, fixing it firmly behind him. "We're just going to have to test it and find out."

By now, the Piggy is snapping its beak in the air beside Pikachu, nearly cutting its ears off. Crying out in alarm, the Pikachu leaps from side to side, seemingly brainless without a given command.

"Pikachu! Use thunder bolt now!" Ash says strongly.

The yellow Pokemon leaps away once more, then curls up onto, a string of electricity glowing around itself just as the bird approaches. "Pikaaa...chuuuu!" Lightning explodes from the Pikachu's body, sending violent twists of volts into the sky, meant to snare the bird.

Just then, however, the Piggy dodges the attack, waits for the Pikachu's lightning to die down, then returns an attack, using a wing to bash against the Pikachu's side.

"Pikah-" the rat-type falls over into the grass, its eyes squeased shut.

"Pikachu!" says Ash, feeling angry. More at himself than the Pokemon. Was it possible that Pokemon feel more pain than they show? "You're down, but you're not out!" he says urgently. "I know you can do it!"

Zael looks over at his Piggy who lands in the grass, waiting. Their eyes meet.

Pikachu stands up quickly, smiling, and growls at the Piggy, lightning burning within its blood-red cheeks.

"There you go, buddy!" says Ash encourgingly. "Now use iron tail!"

Pikachu runs at the Piggy, its tail turning to iron, yet it drags its tail across the ground as if it weighed no more than a feather.

Piggy turns to the Pikachu and screeches loudly to draw the rat back, but it dodges the waves of sound and attacks the bird from behind with a terrible force.

Zael Garnish doubles over himself, clutching his body as if trying to hold it together. He groans in pain, his eyes locked on to his Piggy.

Pikachu, oblivious, gives the Piggy another swipe of its tail, sending the bird bouncing across the field.

"Wait, Pikachu!" cries Ash, running across the field. "Don't do it!"

"Pika..?" the Pikachu hops away, looking at its trainer with innocent eyes.

Ash looks at the older man, who is on the ground now, shivering. "Don't attack Piggy anymore- you're hurting Zael!"

"Pii- Aowww!" the rat-type cries in shock and pain as the Piggy turns and attacks him without warning.

"No, Piggy! Stop it!" cries Ash. "This battle is over!"

But the Piggy continues to attack Pikachu, racking it with its claws, cawing in a beastly shriek.

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash yells. By now, he reaches his Pokemon and the Piggy. Without hesitation, he throws himself over his Pikachu protectively, allowing the bird to attack him instead.

But the Piggy withdraws and flys over to its trainer silently.

Picking it up, Ash craddles the Pikachu against his chest. "Are you okay?" he asks sadly.

Opening one of his eyes, the rat-type smiles and gives a soft nod. "Pika...chaaw." it says happily.

Ash smiles, then stands up, snuggling the Pokemon closer. He begins walking quickly to the other trainer and the Piggy. Then jogs. Then flat-out runs.

Zael sits up, hearing the young man coming. He strokes his Piggy gently along its back, and looks up at Ash and his Pokemon wearily, like a boy waiting for punishment.

"All right, I want answers!" shouts Ash. "Tell me what the heck you were doing! Why were you wounded so badly during your Pokemon's fight!"

"We combined our minds, our hearts, our feelings..." says the man slowly. "It was an experimental thing done in secret- no one was to know about it. I was a test dummy. I..." he closes his eyes, smiling. "I am able to feel what Kiki feels in battle; and it is exactly what I've always wanted; to know how much my beloved can take...before fainting. But not only do I feel it, but I also take away her pain so she has the will to keep fighting."

Ash, his mouth open in horror, says, "But why would anyone want that? Don't you realize how dangerous that is?"

"It wasnt my choice at first..." admits the man. "But after I did it, I was never happier. Kiki..." he looks at his Piggy and smiles gently at it. "I can hear her thoughts, and hers mine. We can fight without speech, and our bond is stronger than any other trainer in the world."

"But why do you want to keep fighting if you feel pain?" asks Ash, imploringly.

"Because it is what all Pokemon are born to do; fight. They fight to protect their pride, their honor, themselves, their loved ones, or even their trainer." Zael stands up, wincing. "These wounds are my sacrifice for Kiki; she in turn protects me, and I allow her to fight her battles to her full extent."

"Pokemon aren't just about fighting!" says Ash, feeling slightly sickened. "Pikachu here is my best friend, and we only fight to get stronger, and make new friends!"

"We make friends as well. But only if they are willing to accept what we have become."

The Piggy takes flight suddenly and lands on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, uhhm-" Ash watches the bird in shock as it begins to lick Pikachu's wounds, tilting its head to allow it small tongue to reach out from its beak. "Geeh...Thanks." says Ash, feeling touched.

"You have something on your mind." says Zael, brushing a length of dark gray hair out of his face. "Go ahead and ask."

"Oh...um..." Ash looks down at Pikachu, at the Piggy who cooes softly, singing the rat-type a lullaby to calm its nerves. "Do Pokemon...really feel that much pain...in battle...?"

"Yes." comes the immediate answer. "They do. Pokemon are living creatures, like us. But they can withstand so much before the pain is too intense, and they faint from trying to endure it too long. They can take pain, feel it, embrace it... But it will take a lot of damage to make them bleed; their bodies are designed to attack predators and protect their own; no fight to the death like mankind..."

Ash looks down, his body trembling slightly. "So all this time...Pikachu was next to dying...all cause of me and my stupid badges-"

Ash cuts himself off, his eyes snapping open in shock; Zael is hugging him, pressing him gently against his strong body, his arms curling around his back.

"You have such a good heart, Ash." says the trainer quietly, his voice sad. "You dont need to feel this guilt; if your Pokemon face something too diffecult for them, you should trust them to leave the battle themselves; they will not put themselves in a position that will have them killed. Because if they die, they are also allowing you to die, too."

Ash, hit with another wave of guilt, clasps onto the man with one arm, his other arm still holding Pikachu. He rests his head on Zael's shoulder, tears burning his eyes.

The Piggy takes flight and circles above them silently.

"Weren't you listening?" asks Zael softly. "Pokemon live to protect. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Just because you dont feel the extent of their pain, doesnt mean you don't understand it; believe in them, Ash." He releases the boy and gives him a weak smile. "Because they believe in you."

Ash nods firmly, brushes his tears away, then smiles. "You're right..." he says softly.

Zael digs a bottle from his pocket and presses it into the young man's hand. "Take this. It will allow your Pikachu to recover faster."

"Hey, thanks!" Ash says gratefully. He checks on his Pokemon and discovers its still sleeping.

"He'll wake up soon enough." says Zael comfortingly. His head bowing slightly, he adds, "He's dreaming of you."

Ash blushes, then smiles, too shy to think of what to say. He stares at his Pokemon adoringly, touching its soft yellow fur.

Without a word, Zael Garnish turns away, and offers his arm out- Piggy lands on it with ease. Together, they leave the field.

When Ash looks up, he notices they are gone, and he sits down, hugging Pikachu closer.

Ash Ketchum, alone in his anguish, begins to cry.

...


End file.
